Our hidden past
by ValAlisonRoth
Summary: Secretos, todos los tenemos, algunos son simples y están apartados por mentiras blancas, sin embargo, otros nos definen, esos secretos que están ocultos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Pero qué pasa cuando nuestras pequeñas mentiras se ven en peligro de ser desmentidas. Cuando la hermosa realidad que construimos se ve amenazada, junto con todos en este planeta. Espero les guste.


**¡Hey! Bueno esta historia toma lugar después del último episodio de Teen Titans.** **Bueno en ese episodio como podrán notar Terra aparece una vez más, claro jamás supimos qué pasó después porque el programa quedó fuera del aire. (Voy a llorar). Pero como ya dije esto toma lugar después (no mucho tiempo después sólo unos días) del último episodio.**

 **Bueno mis amados lectores esta historia tendrá emoción, misterio y alguien nuevo. También habrá unas que otras parejitas por ahí. Bueno de ante mano les explico que no podré actualizar muy pronto.**

 **Ustedes: ¿porque no?**

 **Pues mis queridos lectores además de este fanfic yo también escribo un historia, un libro empezado desde 0 (osea completamente mío) así que claro me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir las dos historias.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Nuevas apariciones"**

Hoy era un día normal en la torre T. Cyborg y Chico bestia jugaban videojuegos, Robin repasa las pistas sobre un caso que les habían encargado hace unos días, Starfire preparaba el desayuno y Raven al igual que siempre estaba meditando en su cuarto.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Trigon, un año para ser exactos. Lo que significaba que el cumpleaños de Raven se acercaba. Claro nuestra héroe no se encontraba muy conforme con eso, lo suficiente como para que todos en el grupo decidiera alejarse un tiempo.

Todos excepto Chico bestia, quien insistía en que festejaran la derrota de Trigon.

—Oh vamos viejo, es sólo una fiesta— Reclamo Chico Bestia mientras pausaba el juego.

—Amigo, Raven nos dejó muy en claro que no habría fiesta— Declaró Cyborg sin apartar su mirada del televisor —y no se tu pero yo preferiría dejarla en paz estos días.

Starfire no pudo evitar interferir en la discusión que tenían los dos chicos.

—Amiga Raven no ha estado de un buen humor, por esa razón he decidido darle un regalo— sonrió la tamaraniana —He preparado una hermosa celebración tamaraniana con la que festejamos la amistad y en este caso la llegada de Raven a nuestras vidas. He preparado los platos más exquisitos de mi planeta natal y...

—Lo lamento Star, pero creo que lo mejor sería dejar a Raven en paz—Propinó Robin, quien después de varias horas se había dignado a aparecer.

—Además Raven no anda con un buen apetito— Sonrió falsamente Cyborg mientras persuadía a la pelirroja de cancelar su celebración. Todos sabían que las cosas no salían muy bien cuando Starfire cocinaba.

"Gracias Cyborg, te debo una" pensó Robin.

Un sonoro ruido inundó la sala advirtiendo a los titanes del ataque de un enemigo. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Robin.

—Es Red X, está robando una joyería y tiene rehenes. Chico bestia haz un análisis aéreo del perímetro, Cyborg encargate de los rehenes, Starfire informa a Raven sobre la situación, los veré allá. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Había pasado un tiempo pero por fin habían llegado todos. Starfire no tardó en localizar a Robin, quien se encontraba entre los escombros de un edificio que hace poco se había derrumbado, Raven usó su magia para quitar los grandes pedazos de cemento que estaban encima de su líder.

—Robin informe de avance

—Cyborg logró sacar a los rehenes, pero Red X aún sigue en la joyería— Respondió Robin sin apartar su vista del camino.— Yo me encargare de Red X, Starfire ayuda a Chico Bestia que sigue pegado a la pared gracias a una de las armas de Red X, Cyborg y Raven cuiden mi espalda— Y con eso cada uno se separó acatando sus órdenes.

Después de un largo forcejeo Starfire logró liberar a Chico bestia de la pegajosa sustancia.

—Veo que has terminado rayo de sol— Sonrió Red X —Es una pena que tenga que arruinar esa hermosa cara tuya— Dicho esto lanzo una de sus "X" atrapando a Starfire y Chico bestia derribando dos aves de un tiro.

—Alto Red X, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas— Anuncio Robin tomando su pose de ataque.

—¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto siempre que nos vemos máscara de pájaro?— Inquirió con cierto tono burlesco —Además, que es más divertido que ver tu sangre arder —Sonrió mientras pegaba sus labios a la tamaraniana incitando así al pelinegro.

La batalla duró un largo tiempo, Robin había aprovechado el momento para atacar a Red X, pero éste esquivó sus ataques con facilidad, Cyborg uso sus cañones para deshacerse del ladrón, pero este fue detenido por un autobús que atropelló al robot.

"De dónde ha salido eso, tal vez Red X no estaba tan sólo como creía" pensó Robin antes de atacar una vez más, minuto a minuto Red X se deshacía de cada integrante del grupo, dejando a Robin como su último contrincante, los dos jóvenes empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejando de lado las armas, Robin tenía precisión y fuerza en sus golpes pero Red X lo igualaba con su agilidad.

Sin más preámbulo Red X aprovecho el pequeño descuido del pelinegro para lanzarle un puño, el cual colisión o contra su cara dejando al joven en el suelo.

—Lo lamento pajarito, pero tengo un dinero que hurtar— Una vez más Red X había entrado a la pequeña tienda con dos grandes bolsas en su mano. Un gran estruendo se oyó en el fondo de la tienda atrayendo la atención del joven ladrón.— Veo que has vuelto

—Se acabo tu juego Red X— Comento nuestra oscura heroína tan fría como siempre

—Y quien me detendra, ¿tu?— Añadió él con cierto tono burlesco —Sólo mírate

El cuerpo del joven colisionó contra un bote de basura que Raven se había encargado de tirar, junto con cada artículo de la tienda.

—Te crees tan fuerte con tu magia ¿ porque mejor no intentas usar tus propias manos?— Le incito el joven mientras esquivaba cada artículo que le tiraba la chica, al final logrando que ella cediera a su petición.

—Una pelea justa, yo no uso mi magia y tu no usas tus armas—Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara del ladrón para luego empezar la pelea. Raven lanzaba patadas y puños al azar intentando golpear al ladrón, hace un tiempo la joven heroína decidió entrenar junto a su líder en el arte de la pelea al darse cuenta que sus poderes no la protegerían para siempre; sin embargo Red X le llevaba años de ventaja y con tan sólo esperar el momento preciso para dar su último golpe logró derribar a Raven ocasionando que ella chocara con la pared, para luego caer al suelo.

—Veo que has estado entrenando preciosa— Soltó, sorprendiendo a la heroína por su indecente atrevimiento, tan sólo logrando que el joven soltara una sonora risa —Siempre me he preguntado qué escondes detrás de esa capa. ¿Porque te escondes? ¿Tan horrible así eres? Sólo un adefesio más en la vida ¿ o me equivoco? Tal vez por eso te tienen en su equipo ¿o en serio crees que ellos son tus amigos? ¿Jamás has pensado un sólo momento en la verdad? Eres un monstruo, todos te temen, hasta los villanos, una gran ventaja para tu equipo o amigos, como te plazca llamarles. Pero la verdad siempre es la misma, eres un monstruo y a nadie le importas Raven ¿porque serían ellos diferentes a los demás? Sólo piénsalo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que uno de ellos se preocupó por ti? Incluso la única persona que alguna vez mostró interés en ti sólo te estaba usando, ¿cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, se llamaba Malchior ¿no?— Cada palabra que salía de la boca del joven ladrón lastimaba a Raven pero lo último sólo había logrado ser la cereza del pastel. Una vez más, después de mucho tiempo, a ira se apoderó de Raven, usando su magia para aprisionar al ladrón, quien no tenía la mínima intención de escapar. Lazos de magia negra enrollaban el cuello del chico estrangulandolo casi a muerte, sólo los gritos de su líder lograron traerla devuelta a la realidad.

—Esta ha sido tu última fechoría Red X— Comento Robin mientras posaba una de sus manos encima del rostro del ladrón— es hora de ver quien es el hombre detrás la máscara. Pero antes de que Robin despojara al ladrón de la máscara, un pequeño objeto golpeó la mano de nuestro héroe pelinegro provocando que este la alejara del ladrón.

—Disculpen la molestia pero no puedo permitir que hagan eso— Hablo alguien detrás de los chicos, todos dirigieron su atención a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz. Era una chica de estatura algo baja y tez blanca, su rostro estaba oculto bajo una capa igual a la de Raven, pero a diferencia de esa, esta era negra con detalles blancos en el fondo.

—¿Quién eres?— Inquirió Robin

—¿Yo? Es una interesante pregunta. Pero me temo no podré responderla— Cada vez la chica estaba más cerca de los jóvenes héroes.

—Detente— Ordenó el pelinegro

—¿Porque debería hacerlo?— Su voz inundaba los oídos de los titanes como una melodiosa canción envenenada.

—No queremos tener ningún problema, sólo retrocede por favor— Añadió Starfire mientras caminaba hacia la chica. Una magia negra empezó a emanar de las manos de la nueva individúo, advirtiendo a los demás de sus intenciones. Los titanes no tardaron en atacar, sin embargo subestimaron el poder de la joven, quien con sólo un chasquido fue cada de acabar con cada uno de ellos.

—Lo lamento chicos, al parecer se me había olvidado presentarles a mi nueva aliada—Sonrió el ladrón al zafarse de las magia de Raven. — _Pardonne moi_

Siendo eso lo último que escucharon de ellos, Red X y la nueva villana desaparecieron entre las sombras del establecimiento, dejando a los jóvenes héroes abandonados en el frío suelo.

—Es hora de volver a casa— Opinó Robin mientras caminaba fuera del lugar

—Viejo,¿ que acaba de pasar?— Pregunto Chico bestia aún en shock por lo recientes sucesos.

—Nos patearon el trasero— Respondió Cyborg con aberración. Todos los titanes se habían reunido en la sala para discutir lo que había pasado,, durante varios minutos nadie habló, el silencio inundó la sala apoderándose del momento.

—¿Quien era la chica nueva?— Inquirió Starfire

—No tengo idea.— Aclaro Robin —Pero su aspecto y sus poderes...eran parecidos a los tuyos Raven. Acaso podría ser que ella...

—¿Fuera de Azarath?, lo dudo, nadie de ahí esta vivo.

—¿Raven sabes quien es esa chica?— Pregunto Starfire tan sólo ganando una fría y oscura mirada por parte de Raven.

—¡¿No crees que si supiera ya les habría dicho?!— Acuso Raven mientras se levantaba furiosa, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

—Raven yo...—Intento disculparse la tamaraniana pero sólo fue interrumpida por la oscura heroína.

—No te disculpes Star, no estoy molesta, tan sólo necesito descansar un poco. Si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto.— Nadie dijo nada, tan sólo dejaron que su amiga se alejará sin hacer una sola pregunta.

El camino al cuarto fue silencioso, todos habían concordado que lo mejor era dejar a la oscura heroína descansar por el momento.

Al entrar Raven a su cuarto, notó algo muy peculiar que habría pasado desapercibido para muchos, las ventanas estaban abiertas, junto con las cortinas. "jamás he dejado las ventanas abiertas" pensó Raven para luego examinar su habitación, todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo había dejado.

"Sólo estás paranoica Raven, necesitas dormir"

La joven titán se acercó a su cama percatandose de un collar que yacía en esta. La joven tomó el fino artículo entre sus manos, era un collar simple para muchos, hecho en tela pero con un hermoso diamante al final de este. Raven no pudo evitar soltar el collar con terror al percatarse de algo.

"Esas marcas...Esto no es posible"

Y tal como nuestra joven heroína había dicho, la joya al final del collar estaba decorada con pequeñas marcas escritas en el antiguo metal. Marcas provenientes de una lengua ya muerta, lengua que sólo las almas más antiguas conocían.

Raven no tardó en tomar la nota que habían dejado al lado de su collar.

" _Espero te guste querida Rachel._

 _Me a costado mucho conseguirlo._

 _Y como has de notar, es de tu lugar natal._

 _El lugar de donde escapaste y ya varias vidas arruinaste._

 _Pero porque he de hablar cuando te lo puedo demostrar._

 _Tu mente se bloqueara y tu en el espléndido descanso morirás,_

 _Te destrozare la vida y no te dejaré._

 _Esta venganza está llena de odio, de horror,_

 _Espero que la disfrutes así como la gozo yo,_

 _Mi destructor deseo es tan fuerte como tu bello temor._

 _Ahora duerme mi querido monstruo, descansa tu corazón._

 _Duerme hermosa arma mortal._

 _Pues ese es el único nombre por el que de ahora en adelante te_ _recordarán."_

 **Bueno no me parece que este capítulo salió tan atrayente como esperaba pero igual espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

 **謝謝**


End file.
